Sexe, drogues et rock'n'roll
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Il a tout laissé derrière lui. Et, juste comme ça, il est revenu. "I want to fuck you like an animal, i want to feel you from the inside" - la plus belle déclaration qu'il aurait pu lui faire. Last Song Fic Contest, 2ème place.


SEXE

DROGUES

ET ROCK'N'ROLL

* * *

**Il s'agit du concours « ****Last SongFic Contest**** » organisé par le très bon ****Damn-Addict-Lemon**** Club.**

**Cet OS a récolté la ****deuxième place****  
**

**Courez vit lire**

**la grande gagnante, ****Voodoooo'****,**

**avec « ****Shoot****», son OS fantastique,**

**et la troisième place, ****Htray****,**

**avec le très bon «**** Here with me ****»**

* * *

Lunettes rouges, en forme de cœur visage cristallin, en forme de cœur lèvres rouges, en forme de cœur une robe rouge, simple, courte, indécente.

Bella tira longuement sur sa cigarette, les yeux mi-clos. Elle traversa la pièce, dans un état second.

Tous les yeux braquaient sur elle.

Elle était bonne, et elle le savait. Au-delà même. Elle suscitait les convoitises, elle semblait immaculée. Ils la voulaient tous, elle ne désirait personne.

Personne d'autre que _lui_.

Ses bottines crissèrent dans une bière renversée, écrasèrent un mégot qui traînait. Elle avait le monde à ses pieds.

Elle détecta machinalement une petite conne, dans sa périphérie, moulée dans un mini short qui saucissonnait ses cuisseaux tout gonflés de cellulite. Ca débordait, ça tremblotait de partout au moindre mouvement. Un rire porcin, une figure médiocre.

Jessica Stanley, veule et insignifiante.

Bella esquissa un sourire.

Plus loin, Mike Newton, avalait bière après bière en faisant la grimace – il jouait à l'homme, ça ne lui allait pas. Encore puceau pour un millénaire, s'il continuait comme ça.

Rosalie Hale se tenait devant lui, si jeune mais pourtant si fatale, à se distraire des tentatives toujours ratées de Mike qui pensait parvenir un jour à conquérir le sexe féminin. Derrière eux, Emmett Cullen veillait au grain.

Bella tapota légèrement sa cigarette, la glissa entre ses lèvres. Au bout de la pièce, juste après la baie vitrée, tout près de la piscine. Alice Brandon l'attendait, une bière à la main.

- On se tire ?

Alice sourit.

- Non. On attend Jasper.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, théâtrale jusqu'au bout des ongles. Même malheureuse, elle n'en restait pas moins dramatique.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, tira plus fort sur sa cigarette, la brûla, consumée.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il manquait le plus.

- Angela n'est pas là ?, questionna Alice.

Bella secoua la tête.

- Molina a pété une durite quand il l'a trouvée à genoux à la bibliothèque, dans la section arts plastiques, en train de sucer Ben, jeudi. C'est la troisième fois qu'il les choppe. Je crois qu'elle se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle est rentrée chez papa-maman.

- A la bibliothèque ?!

Bella se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- C'est plus confortable, avec la moquette.

Alice considéra l'idée un moment, puis tourna une petite moue vers son amie.

- Tu penses toujours à lui ?

Bella cessa de balayer la foule, et haussa les sourcils, catégorique.

- Non.

Alice rigola franchement, puis s'enfila une gorgée.

- Qui tu crois berner ma fille ? Bien sûr que tu penses à lui !…S'il était là-

- Mais il n'est pas là, la coupa-t-elle aussitôt, un fond nerveux dans la voix. Il n'est plus là, Alice, répéta-t-elle ensuite, plus assurée.

Les yeux perdus sur la longue plage, elle mordit sa lèvre. Elle s'interdisait de penser à lui mais elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle s'habillait pour lui, écoutait de la musique pour lui, se languissait de lui.

Elle s'était moulée à son désir, mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà parti.

_L'amour est impitoyable._

- Putain de Newton, grogna Emmett en les rejoignant. Il descendit sa bière, et se resservit sans attendre.

Bella l'ignora, Alice haussa un sourcil.

- Faut qu'on se tire d'ici, maugréa-t-il.

Alice plissa les yeux, et répliqua, hargneuse.

- On attend Jasper.

Emmett et Bella soupirèrent, admettant leur défaite. Au milieu d'une foule de cons, l'attente était infernale.

- Je vais aux toilettes, annonça Bella.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, Emmett fronça les sourcils, le rire mauvais.

- Assume tes conneries, Swan ! On sait tous ce que tu va y faire…

Bella ne releva pas. Elle se fraya un chemin à l'étage, dans la petite salle de bain exigüe, s'enferma à double tour. Elle sortit le sachet magique de sa botte cloutée, déversa la poudre sur le comptoir asséché. Elle coupa, aligna, observa.

Canule au nez, elle s'accroupit. Etudia la poudre scintillante. Elle se délectait déjà de _l'après_.

La lumière et la légèreté, l'insouciance. C'était bon, de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant, pour quelques instants. D'oublier le poids qui harassait ses tripes jours et nuits. _Le poids de son absence_.

Elle soupira, et souffla brusquement sur la matière volubile, qui se déposa dans le lavabo, et sur son nez.

Elle avait essayé de le remplacer par tout, et surtout par n'importe quoi. Elle avait bu à s'en vomir les tripes. Elle s'était crevée les poumons à la cigarette. Elle s'était nettoyée le nez à la poudre. Et pourquoi ? Ivre morte, intoxiquée ou stone, elle ne pensait qu'à lui.

Elle attrapa la dernière petite pilule au fond du sachet, la plaça au fond de sa gorge, et l'avala d'un coup d'eau.

.

.

.

Quand elle émergea de la salle de bain, elle était une autre – enfin. Plus rien de cette incommensurable douleur qui lui bouffait le cœur ne subsistait. Elle ne sentait plus le regard des autres, elle ne pensait plus à l'Autre.

Elle était nouvelle, elle existait sans lui. Pour quelques heures encore.

L'excitation traversait ses veines, picotait ses jambes. Son immense sourire la trahissait. Son monde était réduit, elle ne prenait plus en compte que ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin.

Elle attrapa une nouvelle bière au passage, un brun mignon aux yeux bleus la décapsula pour elle d'un coup de dents, petit sourire charmeur en prime. Elle empoigna la bière, la porta à ses lèvres, sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Il était…Peu importe. Il était _là_. Elle posa sa main sur son torse, ses doigts caressèrent le tissu, jusqu'à ses hanches. Subitement, elle le voulait nu – juste pour voir.

Elle haussa les épaules, se retourna, sans un second regard. Elle traversa la même pièce, plus légère cette fois. Elle ne vit pas Jessica Stanley, sur les genoux de Newton. Elle ne vit pas Dimitri Volturi, balançant voluptueusement ses hanches contre celles de Lauraine Mallory. S'il se débrouillait bien, il la baiserait ce soir.

Le salon, le bar, le canapé, la baie vitrée, la piscine.

- J'ai besoin d'une clope.

Emmett l'ignora. Alice lui colla une gifle retentissante.

- Tu déconnes à plein tube, ma biche. Reprends-toi.

- Je vais bien, protesta Bella.

Emmett rit jaune, Bella le fusilla du regard.

- A crever d'amour, tu vas finir par crever tout court, reprit son amie.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répliqua Bella.

- Swan, asséna durement Emmett, t'as le monde à tes pieds. Tout le monde te déteste parce que tout le monde t'aime. T'es la fille que Pete Doherty et Kate Moss n'auront jamais. Tu pues le swag, et en plus de ça t'es brillante. Reviens sur terre et arrête tes conneries.

- A quoi bon, s'il ne peut pas le voir ?

- Arrête de mettre Edward sur un piédestal, Bella. Il est parti, c'est tout, s'écria-t-il.

- Mais ça fait un an aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle.

- En un an, t'es devenue une autre. Il te reconnaîtrait pas.

Si la remarque d'Alice était fortement dépréciative, Bella acquiesça, satisfaite.

- Des nouvelles de Jasper ?

- On a eu quelques embouteillages, à la sortie de l'aéroport, annonça celui-ci, juste derrière elle.

Bella se retourna, surprise. Puis se figea.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Bella, termina Jasper, sourire aux lèvres.

Les doux effets de la coke s'envolèrent, ne laissant plus que sa gorge si enflée qu'elle croyait étouffer. Plus d'euphorie, plus de désinhibition, plus aucune déférence.

Plus que la douleur.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

- Toujours aussi virginale, mais t'as l'air d'une pute, poupée.

Puis un second. Puis laissa tout sortir – sur ses chaussures. La bière, la coke, le désespoir. Des litres et des litres sur la terrasse pavée, sur les genoux, au bout du rouleau.

.

.

.

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée dans un grand lit – pas le sien. Celui de la chambre d'amis, peut-être. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et bercée par une douce musique. Bowie, _Rock'n'roll suicide_.

Elle se releva, appuya sur les muscles douloureux de ses cuisses. La porte-fenêtre était grande ouverte sur le balcon privé. Edward était assis sur la marche et fumait, éclairé par la lune.

Elle se leva, augmenta le volume. Il ne cilla pas.

Elle le rejoignit sur la terrasse, en silence. Elle attrapa le paquet posé contre lui, en arracha une clope, la coinça entre ses lèvres.

- Tu m'allumes ?

Il sourit, puis lui ôta la cigarette de la bouche.

- C'est pas bon pour toi.

- C'est toi qui m'as appris, répliqua-t-elle, mauvaise. Son estomac grommela.

Edward secoua la tête.

- C'était con.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- C'est ton anniversaire, Bella.

Elle mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information.

- L'année dernière, ça t'a pas posé de problème, pourtant.

- J'ai fait une erreur, admit-il. J'ai bien cru que j'en crèverai, de t'avoir laissée comme ça.

- Quand est-ce que tu repars ? , murmura-t-elle.

- Ca dépend. Il se tourna vers elle, planta ses yeux dans les siens, adorateur. La douche t'a fait du bien ?

L'eau sur son visage, le dentifrice qui frottait ses gencives – Edward, _évidemment_.

- Quelle heure il est ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Ils sont partis, on est tous seuls.

- Tous seuls avec Nine Inches Nails, sourit Bella.

C'était lui qui les lui avait fait découvrir – et tant d'autres choses. Il lui avait appris la musique, le plaisir, la douleur. Le sexe. La complétude.

_L'amour élévateur_.

**You let me violate you**

Bella s'allongea sur la terrasse, et ferma les yeux, attentive à leur chanson.

Edward attrapa sa main et la releva, l'entraînant avec lui sur le lit.

**You let me desecrate you**

- J'aurais pas dû t'abandonner, poupée.

Presque en-dessous de lui, elle était submergée par son odeur toxique, par sa nicotine, par ses yeux harassants. Il était toujours lui – mystérieux, ténébreux, bandant.

**You let me penetrate you**

Il caressa sa joue, elle effleura ses bras couverts d'encre. Il revenait de L.A. plus tatoué que jamais – plus sexy que jamais.

- Si t'arrêtes pas de te foutre en l'air, jte quitte.

- Si tu me quittes, je me tue, sourit faiblement Bella.

**You let me complicate you.**

Mal-à-l'aise, il agrippa ses cheveux. Bella…, soupira-t-il.

Il fût un temps où tout, entre eux, était facile, évident. Inébranlable.

Puis il était parti, et elle était restée.

**Help me – I broke apart my insides**

Dans chaque endroit, à chaque moment, elle voyait son fantôme. Mais elle était toujours seule.

**Help me – I've got no soul to sell**

La musique pulsait en elle – Edward était trop près d'elle. Tout près, si près qu'elle pouvait le respirer, tellement près que la chaleur de son corps la protégeait du frisson nocturne. Elle sentait la fraicheur autour d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas froid.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es parti ? , souffla-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi.

Elle cilla au ton abrupt de sa voix.

- Non Edward, les vraies raisons. Pourquoi ?

Edward inspira longuement, sur la défensive.

- UCLA a le meilleur programme de recherche en termes de-

- Non Edward ! Elle se releva, brusque, les yeux rageurs. NY a un excellent programme, Washington à un excellent programme – il y en a partout, des excellents putain de programmes !

L'écho de ses cris resta suspendu dans le temps quelques secondes, tandis qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

- Pourquoi t'as quitté New York pour Los Angeles, Edward ? Son ton était plus saccadé, cette fois, vindicatif. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis un pays entier entre nous ?

**Help me**

- Pour m'éloigner de toi.

**The only thing that works for me**

Yeux clos, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Il l'avait dit.

- Bella on faisait n'importe quoi !, se justifia-t-il. J'étais qu'un petit con, je savais pas ce que je faisais, je t'ai rencontrée et je sais pas ! C'est arrivé comme ça ! Un jour on baisait sur le capot de la convertible d'Emmett, et le lendemain je passais mes nuits à te faire l'amour !

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, après sa courte tirade. Plus il essayait d'en dire, plus il disait n'importe quoi. Tout était clair dans sa tête, mais les mots ne leur faisaient pas justice. Ses mots étaient vains.

- Je me suis réveillée, un matin, et tu n'étais plus là. Juste – comme ça.

Edward baissa les yeux.

- Je me suis réveillé un matin, et je me suis rendu compte que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. J'ai eu peur. J'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai attrapé le premier vol pour rejoindre Seth.

- En me laissant là. Sans une explication.

- J'ai fait une connerie, okay ? J'ai eu la frousse.

Bella sortit de ses gonds.

- Et moi Edward, et moi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas eu _la frousse_ ? J'étais morte de peur, j'ai tout imaginé, je t'ai appelé, encore et encore ! J'ai harcelé l'administration de la fac, le doyen, tes amis. J'ai harcelé ta famille, Edward, je l'ai harcelée jusqu'à ce que ta mère m'apprenne que tu allais bien.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, épuisée d'avoir gardé tout ça pour elle.

Le visage d'Edward se mua, ébahi, implorant.

- Mais je t'aime Bella.

**Help me get away from myself**

La musique pulsait.

-J'ai été con, mais je suis là maintenant, et je partirai pas sans toi.

Il était déterminé elle était brisée.

Bella sentit ses larmes couler.

- Je te quitte plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Il entoura sa taille et l'amena contre lui, respira son odeur, embrassa son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, et inclina son visage. C'était agréable.

Les mains d'Edward raffermirent leur prise sur ses hanches, elle se pressa contre lui.

Elle sentait son corps. Elle sentait sa chaleur.

Elle s'en détacha un instant, juste le temps de capter son regard.

- Plus jamais ?

- Plus jamais.

Elle sourit allègrement.

- Mais t'arrêtes les conneries, Bella. Plus d'attitude de pute, plus de drogue.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me drogue pas.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, Bella.

- Tu m'as faite, acquiesça-t-elle, caressant ses cheveux, il sourit. Puis tu m'as détruite.

Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, il voulait le dire_. Je suis désolé_. Il voulait le dire mais il ne le ferait pas, parce que c'était une de ses règles. Ne jamais s'excuser.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Et je suis désolé.

Elle releva brutalement son visage, ébahie, au supplice.

Il sourit.

- Je casserai toujours mes règles pour toi. T'es la seule et l'unique.

Elle attrapa sa nuque et l'attira à elle, impétueusement.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

Lorsque sa bouche s'écrasa contre les lèvres d'Edward, ils oublièrent tout. Plus de peine, de souffrance, de pleurs. Plus de distance.

Elle avait oublié comment c'était, l'amour. Le frisson qui soulevait sa peau, la tête qui tournait, les sensations de partout.

**I want to feel you from the inside**

La complétude et le vide à la fois, la passion dévorante qui prenait aux tripes, qui chamboulait sa tête, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses bras, tous ses membres, chaque partie du corps.

Physique et psychique, tout entier bouleversant.

Elle n'existait que dans ses bras quand il n'était plus là, elle n'était plus.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

La musique pulsait encore, et amplifiait ses trémolos.

Elle le voulait. Maintenant, tout de suite, sans délais. Sans question.

Elle se pressa contre lui, pressa ses hanches tout contre les siennes il la rencontra. Il n'y avait plus que la musique, et lui.

Plus de passé, plus d'histoire. Embrassés l'un dans l'autres, ils étaient intemporels.

**My whole existence is flawed**

Edward attrapa ses cuisses, la souleva, la poussa à nouer ses chevilles autour de sa taille. Sa robe remontait, et elle sentait le balancement de ses hanches, juste _là_.

Ca frottait, ça la faisait vibrer. Elle était noyée sous le plaisir, sous ses caresses.

Il tituba contre le mur, s'appuya contre la paroi pour remonter sa robe un peu plus haut, entra dans sa culotte d'un geste brusque.

Et, juste comme ça, elle était mise à nue.

Il l'embrassa encore, et veilla à planter ses yeux au fond de ceux de Bella quand il plongea ses doigts en elle.

Un soubresaut, puis deux. Elle renversa la tête en arrière – le mur – elle se cogna. Elle la renversa sur le côté. Puis sur l'autre. Puis se nicha dans le cou d'Edward.

Sa peau était un mélange de cigarette et de Cologne c'était doux et agréable.

Elle passa la main sous son tee-shirt, le remonta, toucha, caressa. Elle mordit son cou, au même moment qu'il accélérait ses mouvements.

Elle distinguait à peine ce qui les entourait tout était flou. La lumière de la Lune était aveuglante, blanche, trop peu éclairante.

**You get me closer to God**

- Bella… , souffla Edward.

Elle y était presque – presque, mais elle en voulait encore. Il ne fallait pas céder, elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine trop vite. C'était tellement bon – tellement bon qu'elle en aurait pleuré.

Elle était complètement à sa merci.

**You can have my isolation**

Il cessa ses mouvements – peut-être la sentait-il déjà chancelante. Il la déposa sur le lit, elle se leva aussitôt. Hors de question d'être dans une position d'infériorité.

Elle l'admira un instant, tandis qu'il attrapait le dos de son polo, le ramenait devant, le jetait sur le sol.

L'encre de ses bras s'étendait à sa poitrine. Elle n'était plus inerte, elle semblait danser au rythme de sa respiration haletante.

**You can have the hate that it brings**

Il s'approcha d'elle, le visage baissé, les yeux braqués sur elle.

Prédateur. Elle ne cilla pas une seconde.

Il la poussa sur le lit, attrapa ses jambes, les releva vers lui.

**You can have my absence of faith**

Bella gémit, doucement.

Il glissa ses hanches entre ses cuisses elle se releva juste assez pour dégrafer sa ceinture du bout des doigts, décrocher le bouton – il se jeta contre elle, ôta sa robe d'un coup de main. Se lova contre elle.

**You can have my everything**

Il captura ses mains, les remonta, les emprisonna au-dessus de sa tête.

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Sa bouche. Sa peau. Son cou. Balaya le soutien-gorge. Ses seins. Sa taille. Son ventre. Ses clavicules. Ses lèvres, encore et encore.

Elle replia ses jambes entre eux – _damn_. La friction était toujours plus forte.

**Help me – tear down my reason**

Elle gigota, elle le sentait si bien, chaud, tout contre elle – elle voulait plus. Mieux. Encore.

Elle le happa contre elle, resserra leur étreinte, savoura leur proximité.

- Ton jean, souffla-t-elle, enlève ton jean.

Il se releva, et abaissa sèchement tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle était face à lui, sur le dos, relevée sur ses coudes, presque nue, échevelée, essoufflée, sensuelle.

Inoubliable.

**Help me – it's your sex I can smell**

Tout sembla s'arrêter et s'accélérer à la fois.

Peau contre peau, souffles entremêlés – son gémissement rauque, contre elle. Puis en elle.

L'un dans l'autre, et le balancement des hanches, la musique, leurs souffles, sa voix étranglée et puis lui – monstre de puissance, beau à mourir, omnipotent, guttural.

Animal.

**Help me – you make me perfect**

C'était bon, c'était primaire, c'était évident. Ils étaient une évidence.

**Help me become somebody else**

Ses reins s'écrasaient en elle, dans une cadence rigoureuse et saccadée. Il la martelait de son amour, il ancrait en elle ses excuses.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

Toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

**I want to feel you from the inside**

Elle agrippa son cou, ses cheveux, ses épaules se raccrocha aux branches, enfonça ses ongles dans son dos brûlant.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

Elle était au bord du gouffre, presque _là_, et il continuait.

Il jouait en elle, tapait en elle, endurait en elle.

**My whole existence is flawed**

Ils se consumaient.

Ses mains étaient partout. Ses seins, ses flancs, ses hanches, et plus bas aussi. Il retenait ses jambes, les écartait – il l'écartelait. Il la titillait. Ses doigts glissaient sur son clitoris, elle vibrait sous lui.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre – c'était là, tout près, dans son ventre, prêt à exploser. Il en fallait si peu – elle y était presque.

Elle chercha sa bouche, chercha ses lèvres. Sa langue brûlante, ses fesses pressantes. Leur étreinte était ravageuse.

**You get me closer to god**

C'était vite et fort et incessant et plus encore, et plus rien autour. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes et ses jambes tremblotaient, tremblaient, elle se sentait secouée, elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

Ca partait dans tous les sens et elle le sentait trembler sous ses mains aussi. La veine sur sa nuque ressortait, même cachée par ses tatouages.

Elle pulsait, prête à exploser – Bella aussi, toute entière.

Sa mâchoire anguleuse.

Ses dents serrées.

Ses forceps bandés.

Ses yeux brillants.

Les articulations de ses muscles.

Ses hanches en elle.

Ses hanches en elle, plus fort.

Ses hanches en elle, à lui casser les reins.

Ses reins à lui, une dernière fois jetés furieusement contre elle – elle perdit la tête.

**You get me closer to God**

Elle savoura. Ca venait par vague, ça ondulait en elle, de moins en moins fort. L'intensité disparaissait.

Elle détendit ses jambes, Edward se laissa aller contre elle, sans cesser d'embrasser son cou.

Le souffle erratique, il se calma doucement, pendant qu'elle passait très doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Comme avant.

**Through every forest, above the trees**

**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees**

Après de longues minutes, il se détacha d'elle, et la recouvrit des draps.

Elle fut la première à briser le silence.

- Et maintenant ?

**I drink the honey inside your hive**

Il bondit lascivement sur ses pieds – toujours nu – et baissa la musique qui n'en terminait plus. Il attrapa la télécommande, et replongea dans le lit, lovant Bella contre lui.

Puis il redémarra la chanson, et les premières pulsations de Closer résonnèrent à nouveau.

**You're the reason I stay alive**

Elle soupira.

Il sourit, l'embrassa brièvement.

- Maintenant, je repars plus sans toi.


End file.
